marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-212321)
Peter Benjamin Parker (born August 10, 2006) is a Ditko Middle School student, Earth's first modern superhero since Captain America of 1943, and New York City's greatest defender. He is the son of the late Richard and Mary Parker, nephew of the late Ben and widowed May Parker, and best friend of Michelle Jones. While on a field trip at Oscorp at age 12, Peter was bitten by an experimentally radioactive, genetically engineered spider, gaining the proportionate powers and capabilities of a spider as well as spider-like abilities. Peter attempted to use his newfound abilities to help his aunt and uncle with their financial crises as well as attempting to make a name for himself. However, after his ignorance resulted in a fleeing criminal killing his Uncle Ben, Peter managed to capture the former, deciding to use his powers for good, fighting crime across New York City, stopping supervillains and saving lives, juggling his continued superhero duties with the demands of school-life, becoming Earth's first known vigilante, Spider-Man. Biography Early Life Growing Up In New York Peter Parker was born in Queens, New York City on August 10, 2006. Personality Prior to getting bitten by the experimentally radioactive, genetically engineered spider, Peter Parker lived the life of a normal 12-year-old middle school student. He deeply cares for his family and friends and is a very intelligent science enthusiast, capable of inventing and building his own Web-Shooters. Peter's science enthusiasm was enough for him to use the scientific process while testing his powers. He gathers both science and comic books in his room, along with his Spider-Man Suit and gadgets and is a fan of both science fiction and pop culture, making references to them on occasion. Peter is a friendly, nice, and good-natured but shy, introverted, and socially awkward individual. He is happy to talk but often stumbles on his own words in a conversation, coming off a awkward and is a social outcast with few friends, earning him the nickname, "Puny Parker" and later, "Penis Parker". After obtaining his powers, Peter began using his abilities in an attempt to earn money to help pay the bills, something his Aunt May and Uncle Ben Parker's jobs were struggling to do while also attempting to do the right thing, showing that he could be selfless with his newfound advantages. However, Peter also attempted to use his abilities to gain a greater social standing at his school. Social injustices easily enraged him, which caused him to coldly allow criminal, Dennis Carradine, to escape after robbing money when the victim was a wrestling promoter that cheated him out of $2900 worth of money. However, this trait of Peter would end up haunting him for the rest of his life after Dennis ended up killing Peter's uncle. As a result, Peter was traumatized and blamed himself for the incident, believing he could've prevented it had he stopped Dennis when he had the chance. In order to make up for his mistake, Peter decided to continue to use his powers for good and refused to use his newfound advantages for fame, beginning to fight crime in his own homemade outfit made from sweats and operated as an unseen vigilante, not seeing himself as a hero. It wasn't until Peter finally understood his uncle's words after having defeated Red Skull that he officially decided to become a superhero in order to honor his uncle and become the kind of man the former believed Peter was meant to be, indirectly inspiring Tony Stark to become Iron Man. In order to avoid suspicion and prevent anyone from discovering his identity, Peter remains an average, uninteresting, and typical teenager and averts using his powers in public. As opposed to Captain America, Iron Man, or the Fantastic Four, Peter makes it a point to keep his identity a secret since if such knowledge was made public, his Aunt May Parker would be worried sick and he would be in major trouble with the law on the grounds of vigilantism and is extremely hesitant in revealing his identity, even to allies. Peter is highly impressionable towards figures of authority, likely because of his young age and inexperience although he is not entirely gullible. He could be prone to moments of insecurity and self-doubt on his ability to be a hero which gradually faded away as he became more confident and grows into his role as New York City's greatest defender. However, it should be noted these traits stemmed from his youth and level of experience and do not negate his desire to do good. As he grows into the role of Spider-Man and gains experience, these traits begin to lessen with Peter becoming a more mature, humble, and responsible superhero. A neophyte to being a superhero, Peter sees Captain America as a role model, having the utmost admiration and respect for the latter to the point where he doesn't like Red Skull simply because he learned the supervillain was Captain America's mortal enemy during World War II. However, it is also entirely possible Peter didn't like the Red Skull because the latter was also a megalomaniacal pitiless and cruel egotist war criminal and a Nazi. Through his first official mission as Spider-Man, Peter showed a strong desire to impress others and prove his worth. Peter is courageous and capable, being able to come up with clever strategies due to his scientific expertise. He frequently annoys both allies and enemies with fast-talking humor and quipping, prompting many to ask how old he is. During his fledgling career as a superhero, Peter often stressed over his jokes and tried to make a lasting impression on people. In addition, while has taken up to significant tasks like saving the world, universe, or multiverse, Peter was shown to often stick to minor jobs like stopping a bike theft and helping an elderly woman. Peter gets frustrated when others do not take him seriously due to his young age. Above anything, Peter wants to prove to himself and others that he can handle being Spider-Man despite being a teenager, although he tends to try too hard, resulting in him making reckless actions and annoying others. At the beginning of his crime-fighting career, Peter's overzealousness, immaturity, and lack of experience could cause him to make various mistakes from losing his backpacks and civilian clothing by leaving them in an alleyway where people could take them or restraining a man attempting to get into his car, due to thinking he was a car thief, to making mistakes while in dangerous situations, especially in combat. He is noticeably prone to getting himself distracted by making conversation with his opponents, making less effort than necessary to actually defeat them and end their threat, which leaves him open to attack His lack of focus, at times, has often caused him to lose awareness of his surroundings. In rare instances, Peter's recklessness has threatened the lives of innocents. However, Peter is not above admitting to his mistakes, as these situations would come to humble Peter who became more aware of his flaws and more determined to rise above them. Unlike most other superheroes when starting out, Peter fully understands the dangers of being a superhero and is often serious and determined, despite being light-hearted, in his crime-fighting activities. He values life, risking his life to save supervillains, some of whom have tried to kill him. Successfully capturing and defeating Red Skull led Peter to showing signs of becoming a more mature and responsible superhero. As Spider-Man, Peter is the ideal hero, courageous and capable, and is exceptionally kind-hearted, caring, pure, compassionate, and charismatic, possessing a strong sense of justice, honor, good morals, empathy, honesty, patriotism, bravery, loyalty, and innate selfless benevolence. Peter is very faithful towards those close to him and has a hard time giving up on them. He is commonly seen as a brave and righteous hero with an indomitable sense of justice and responsibility, as well as an incorruptible set of ideals, a strong moral compass to do the right thing, and lives by the creed, "With great power comes great responsibility". His Uncle Ben Parker's death shook Peter to the point where where his vow of responsibility has lead him down a path of heroism and humanitarian service. There are times when Peter's sense of responsibility can be almost overbearing, something Luke Cage once noted when he felt embarrassed about Electro causing the Raft breakout when he had nothing to do with it. This, combined with his strong moral compass in the face of adversity and sharp wit makes him one of the most iconic and enduring heroes in the universe. One of Peter's foremost and most prominent traits, as Spider-Man, is his iconic sense of humor which he uses a defense mechanism to either relieve the stress of a situation in order to hide how scared he really is during a crisis or to agitate his opponents, making them more susceptible to attacks and oblivious to their impending demise, often being seen as the class clown of the superhero community. Even in the face of certain death, Peter will invariably crack a joke, annoying both friends and foes. His wisecracking nature can cause him to appear unprofessional or childish, making others assume that he treats everything like a joke, often giving others the impression that he treats everything as if it were a joke with his humor extending to his allies, often provoking annoyance or irritation from them. Peter is prone to banter around with the heroes he teams up with. However, whenever a life is in danger, Peter will stop telling jokes and take current situation with the utmost seriousness. Beneath Peter's humorous and upbeat demeanor, however, is a wounded soul that has gone through much suffering. Occasionally, while Peter is in combat, a person dies, leaving him depressed for having failed in his responsibility, holding himself responsible for all the tragedies and things that go wrong because of him or as a result of his actions, indicating an extreme sense of guilt. Guilt over the loss of his Uncle Ben Parker continues to be the primary motivating factor in his superheroics and life in general. Peter is quick to assume guilt and responsibility for anything bad that happens in his presence or that can, in some way, relate back to him, having assumed responsibility for Electro's mass breakout at the Raft and Norman Osborn's final attack on the superhero community becaues they were "his" villains. Death in particular is difficult for Peter to reconcile with, leading him to make dramatic and unrealistic proclamations, such as his "Nobody dies!" credo after Marla Madison's passing. Peter is traditionally a loner. Due to having been a social outcast in his academic years, having little friends, and his individualistic style, Peter generally finds it hard to work in a team and has difficulty working with others. However, this has gradually lessened over the years to the point where he has actively worked with other superheroes, most notably the Avengers and the Fantastic Four and is not against the idea of teaming up with other heroes and is capable of being a team player when needed. This trait, along with his friendly attitude and a desire to do the right thing, has lead to him developing friendships within the superhero community and even a family-like relationship with the Avengers and Fantastic Four. Peter's sense of humor also allows him to build bridges with others due to his tendency to banter friendly with those around him. However, Peter has stated that he prefers to do "some thing's" alone, with this trait being a "force of habit", as he started out being an independent hero with no team or mentor, which has occasionally proven to be the main reason his team-ups were difficult in his earlier crime-fighting days. Peter has remained a strong willed hero, being willing to get back up even when obstacles, such as relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying on his watch, get in his way. His indomitable will and never-give-up attitude usually pushes him to do amazing feats such as supporting the weight of a jet, beating up Firelord, or taking on the entire supervillain community. Despite being a hero, Peter is still nerdy, awkward, and shy, and although these traits have faded through the years as Peter grows up and gains more confidence, they still remain within his personality. Peter's righteousness compliments Daredevil's maturity as a crime-fighter which has lead to an enduring friendship. In addition, Peter has maintained close ties with the Fantastic Four which stands greater than ever today, similar to a family rendering aid to one another unconditionally. In addition, due to Peter's friendship with Wolverine, he is quite close with the X-Men, able to sympathize with the public scorn that the mutants face. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Spider Physiology': After Peter Parker was bitten by an experimentally radioactive, genetically engineered spider, he gained the proportionate physical capabilities of a spider. **'Accelerated Healing Factor': Peter's increased metabolism allows him to rapidly heal and regenerate from harm faster and more extensively than normal humans can recover from. **'Superhuman Durability': Peter's body is inhumanly resistant towards impact forces and blunt force trauma. **'Superhuman Senses': Peter senses are greatly enhanced, with him describing them as being "dialed to eleven". Hence, Parker is able to sense potentially dangerous things shortly before they occur. ***'Spider-Sense': Attributed as an extrasensory ability, Peter's brain intakes and responses to stimuli at an accelerated rate, acting as a precognitive ability to sense potential or immediate danger, and acts as a kind of "sixth sense" ascribed to Spider-Man. This awareness thus implies some kind of intelligence, capable of parsing Peter's surroundings, identifying and critically evaluating a potential threat at a subconscious level, thus alerting him of dangers he cannot readily notice at first, allowing him to effectively dodge and counter incoming attacks in combat, including projectiles aimed at him even from a blind spot. Provided with his extraordinary speed and wall-crawling, the spider-sense is sufficiently well-linked to Peter's superhuman kinesthetics and reflexes, and it permits Peter to evade all manner of spontaneous dangers by an evidently instinctual exercise of some uncanny reflex. It also gives him omnipresent detection to his surroundings, which is how he swings on his webs without looking where to shoots his webs with ease. However, as Peter's enhanced reflexes directly correspond to his sensory input, he can be rendered vulnerable to attacks if his senses are overloaded. He is also susceptible to attacks if he does not have sufficient time to elude the attack. Furthermore, Parker's spider-sense outwardly possesses a directional component and can guide him to or away from concealed danger and disguised enemies. ***'Superhuman Equilibrium': Peter possesses a heightened sense of equilibrium which greatly enhances his balance and coordination. He is able to adjust his position by instinct. ***'Superhuman Vision': Peter's sense of sight is superhuman, to the point that he is forced to wear dark goggles to prevent it from handicapping him in a battle, as there is "too much input". **'Superhuman Speed': Peter can run and move much faster than an ordinary human and is adept at dodging quickly. Peter is also quick enough to catch up to a speeding vehicle on foot. ***'Superhuman Agility': After Peter gained his powers, he became as agile as a spider, being able to make movements that would be extremely difficult for a normal human with great facility, capable of swinging around on thin webs and jumping great distances and heights without difficulty. His bones, muscles, and joints have more elastic strength and durability, allowing him to perform gymnastic and contortionist maneuvers without damaging his bone structure. **'Superhuman Strength': Peter possesses considerable superhuman strength, due to it being the proportional strength of a spider. Although he is relatively untrained, his strength alone is sufficient enough to catch a 3000 lbs car that was moving at 40 miles per hour when it was just inches away from hitting a bus. **'Wall-Crawling': Peter can adhere to walls, ceilings, and other surfaces in order to scale them and has stated that he does not use any adhesive gloves or fabrics to do it. This ability allows him to stick to almost any surface when willing himself to, as physical contact with said surfaces creates a locking connection necessary to support his body, even when he is inverted above the ground. Alternatively, Peter could make individual portions of his body adhesive. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': After gaining his powers, Peter Parker's combat style developed into a somewhat instinctive and improvised collection of techniques that emphasizes the use of his spider-sense, superhuman speed, agility, reflexes, strength, wall-crawling, and web-shooters. Hence, Peter uses quick and powerful attacks as well as agile movements while firing his webs to immobilize his enemies. However, Peter is not trained in martial arts as his style is self-taught and often gets distracted while in combat. In his first year of crime-fighting, even while still inexperienced, Peter proved to be a skilled fighter, using his knowledge of combat, enhanced attributes, and web-shooters to defeat hundreds of Secret Empire soldiers and even the Red Skull himself. Initially, Peter's sole martial arts knowledge was drawn from pop culture, Captain America movies, and his Uncle Ben Parker's teaching lessons on how to throw a punch. **'Master Marksman': Peter possesses extremely keen eyesight and hence, is able to accurately utilize his web-shooters to neutralize his targets during his crime-fighting. *'Gifted Intelligence': Peter Parker is a highly intelligent science enthusiast with aptitudes in applied science, biology, chemistry, engineering, mathematics, mechanics, physics. His Aunt May and Uncle Ben Parker have proudly established Peter as a "boy genius", confidently stating he would go to Harvard and be remembered as its most famous student. As Spider-Man, he can come up with witty and incredibly annoying quips and references. **'Expert Engineer': Peter has an affinity for working on and building computers and has become an expert when it comes to creating new technology. As such, he constructed his own web-shooters with limited financial means. **'Expert Mathematician': Peter is well-read and good at math. On the day before he was bitten by the spider at Oscorp, he claimed to have "nailed" a geometry test. **'Expert Scientist': Peter displays knowledge in various fields of science. He developed a highly advanced compound into a silk-like material. **'Expert Tactician': Peter draws from pop-culture when formulating strategies. He also draws on his advanced knowledge of the laws of physics to his advantage. However, due to being relatively young, Peter is still inexperienced, although he has begun to grow in this ability as he stops more criminals, gains more confidence, and becomes more experienced. **'Expert Tailor': Peter is shown to be a skilled tailor, having been taught personally by his Aunt May Parker. As such, he was able to design and create his first Spider-Man Suit and goggles, and was later able to modify it, to enhance his eye performance when beginning to fight crime. Later, over the course of the year, Peter was able to design the Spider-Man Suit: Mark III to fully establish himself as a superhero and be taken more seriously by criminals. *'Master Acrobat': Due to his superhuman agility, Peter Parker can perform acrobatic and gymnastic feats, such as flips, with little effort. Trivia * In the comics, Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider that granted him superpowers. Upon the death of his uncle, Ben Parker, due to Parker's indifference, he decided to become a selfless hero. * Peter Parker's birthday being August 10th is a reference to Amazing Fantasy Vol. 1 #15, where Spider-Man made his first appearance and was released on August 10, 1962. ** His smartphone lock number is 1962, a reference to the year Spider-Man debuted in. * This version of Peter Parker is mainly inspired by and possesses some elements of Spider-Man from Earth-616 (the mainstream comic universe), Earth-98121 (Spider-Man: Chapter One), Earth-92131 (Spider-Man: The Animated Series), Earth-1610 (Ultimate Marvel), Earth-96283 (Raimi Trilogy), Earth-26496 (The Spectacular Spider-Man), Earth-602636 (Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane), Earth-120703 (The Amazing Spider-Man Duology), Earth-19999 (Marvel Cinematic Universe), and Earth-1048 (Marvel's Spider-Man video game ). * Peter Parker is a fan of the rock bands AC/DC, Alt-J, Black Sabbath, Led Zepplin, and Queen. * Peter Parker is a Star Wars fan and an avid Lego collector. Peter has Star Wars action figures and Lego models of the Death Star, a X-Wing fighter, and a AT-AT Walker. He has referenced multiple Star Wars movies on occasion. ** Peter is also a fan of comic books, science fiction, and pop culture, making noticeable references to said concepts. * Peter Parker is a fan of the New York Mets. * Peter Parker is ambidextrous. * Peter Parker has stated that he has the intention of working at Oscorp once he graduates from high school and college. ** In addition, his dream college is Empire State University and wants to apply to the STEM school, Midtown School of Science and Technology. * Peter Parker's Ditko Middle School locker is 616, a reference to the universe that the main comic version of Spider-Man lives in, Earth-616. * Peter Parker appears to detest Nazi's as he was disgusted by the Red Skull's allegiance, further enhanced by the latter's extremely evil personality. Category:Marvel-DC Unity Articles